If You Thought the Last One Was Messed
by RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble
Summary: Sequel to "What the Flip Went Through My Mind Making This" Don't need to read the prequel, but probably a good idea to do so.


**Sadly, I still can't win rights for Pandora Hearts D: I'm trying really hard though, so don't worry!

* * *

**

_Wake up, Alice. Wake up and tell me I did the right thing. Wake up and smile at me. Wake up and let me hear your voice again. Wake up and make sure I don't screw up. Wake up and make sure that I don't kill. Wake up and be what I can't. Wake up and be radiant again. Wake up and be my sun._

He hadn't left her side for even a second. He hadn't slept at all, not wanting to miss her if she came to. He hadn't let go of her hand since the moment he took hold of it. He couldn't see her face. Couldn't see if it was constricted in agony or if it was peaceful. Couldn't see if she knew.

Life...what was it? Why did people try to take it away? When does it begin? When does it end? When are you dead? When does it become important? When is it important to _live_? _Why_ is it important? Why do people live at all? Does Alice want to live? Is Alice _alive_?

Was _he_ alive?

Was anyone in this twisted fairy tale alive?

Sure, they were breathing and felt emotions, but were they _alive_? Where was the line? What made a person _alive_? He wanted to understand this concept. Be able to explain it in detail. He wanted to know what it meant to be _alive._ He could only compare it to a murderer. If they murdered with no aim other than making money, that wasn't _alive._ If they did it because that is what brought them the utmost happiness and made them smile with their whole heart, then that was what he might consider _alive._ He still didn't quite understand it, though.

_Alice wants her memories, so she's alive because there's been nothing there to make her _dead_. Abyss may have made her shy and defensive, but it hadn't _killed_ her. She's gaining them slowly, and I can see her changing. She's starting to _die._ She's starting to fade. She's starting to be _me.

He didn't want Alice to be like him. He didn't want Alice to be alone. He didn't want Alice to have these kinds of thoughts. He didn't want Alice to cry. To be insecure. To hide everything. He didn't want Alice to know him. He didn't want her to see just how unstable he was. How close he was to breaking.

Everyone has a breaking point. He wonders where Alice's is. She has already died and experienced t hings no one should. She's already lost everything. She's already had no one, so where is her breaking point? Where is his? He broke once, long ago. He broke by the confrontation of rejection. He broke and tried to repair himself, trying to act happy and carefree all the time, but was he repaired? Or did he just add random parts to seem like he was fixed?

Did Alice do the same thing? Does she pretend to be fixed in order not to worry him? What goes on through her head? What is she trying to hide? What is she _succeeding_ at hiding?

What were they all hiding?

He knew everyone was similar in those ways. Everyone broke. Everyone hid. Everyone _died_.

_Why are you Alice? Why are you B-Rabbit? Why are you different from other chains? Why aren't you dead? Why are you _different?

It's true. She is different. From everyone. She's unique. She doesn't show when she breaks. She tries to repair others. She's naive. She ticks differently. Her anatomy's different. The way she thinks and acts is different. Her habits were different. She was just _different.

* * *

_

"_Gil! Gil! Help! Gil..." His voice died. He was exhausted. The girl started to get heavy after awhile, but he kept pushing on. He had to, because his most precious person was dying. He had to because his sun was dying. Because he had one last thing to tell her. _

_His servant emerged around the corner, looking concerned. Was his voice really that weak? Or just that desperate?_

"_Oz! What...?" the servant trailed off, seeing the bleeding girl on the boys back and the stained clothes. He quickly took the girl, carefully, away from the boy, and ran her to the bed, laying her down on her stomach. Oz followed nearly on top of Gil. She couldn't die. Not yet. Not ever. None of them could. _

"_What happened?" the raven haired man worked furiously with the nearby medical supplies, trying hard to stem the flowing of blood. _

_Blood. Her lifeline. All of their lifelines. _

_Oz looked away. How was he going to explain this? He was ashamed of himself. Truly, he was. Truly, he was _dead.

"_We...we got into an argument and when I found her again she..." he swallowed, "she was in the process of being rape. I lost it. I killed and I nearly killed her...Gil...I..."_

"_I know."_

_That one statement meant so much. He wasn't alone. He never was when Gil was around. Gil understood him. He didn't know if he was relieved by that, or if he hated it. He just knew Gil was there no matter what. Because he was his Gilbert. His servant. His best friend. He wanted to cry, wanted to break down, but he couldn't. He didn't know if it was because he didn't know how to cry, or if it was because he just didn't want to in front these two. He didn't know a lot of things. _

"_I..is she going to live?" he asked quietly. _

"_I don't know. She lost a lot of blood, plus this wound here," he nudged his head in the direction of the scythe wound, " is really close to a vessel. There's no telling what could happen."_

"_Are you saying...." Oz trailed off, not able to finish his sentence._

"_Yeah. She could die. I'm trying all I can, but I don't know if it'll be enough."

* * *

_

She ticks differently. She should be able to make it through. She's _Alice._ She can get through anything. She can't die. She won't die. As her manservant, he won't _let_ her die. He won't let her be _alone_.

"Hi, Alice. You've been out for two days now. Are you sleeping alright?" _Are you sleeping forever?_ "Are you dreaming of nice things?" _Are you dreaming at all?_ "Will you wake up, for me?" _Can you wake up? Do you even remember me?_"Or are you in a nice place?" _Or are you in Abyss?_

Oz gripped the girls hand tighter. She'd forgotten her gloves back in the alley. Or rather, he had. He hadn't cared about that. He had just wanted to get her some place safe. Some place she could feel safe. Some place where she could live. The girl stirred slightly at the increased pressure. Just instinct, it seemed.

"Do you even want to wake up, Alice?" _Do you want to leave this world, Alice?_

"You're still alive, right?" _You're _alive_, so why aren't you alive?_

"You won't leave me, will you, Alice?" _Did you mean what you said before, Alice?_

His gaze went to where the stitching would be if the blanket wasn't in the way. Neither he nor Gil had wanted to undress the girl, but it was the only way to properly dress her wounds. There was plenty of blushing during the ordeal, and as a result, they had gotten it over as soon as possible. He hoped that, one day, Alice would let him see her that way, and only him. Not anytime soon, but one day. One day when they had ended this chapter of this twisted fairytale.

"_Promise me you'll live..."_

"_I promised I wouldn't leave you..."_

"Promise me you'll keep fighting even when you can't." _Promise you'll do as I say._

He wondered what it meant to love. There was love, and then there was _love._ Did he love Alice? He was sure of it. He cared far too much about her to not love her. But, he didn't know if he _loved_ her. He just wanted to be needed. Wanted. Accepted. Gil did all those things, but he was Gil. He accepted everyone no matter what. Alice tried to hide it. She kept coming up with new excuses everyday as to why she couldn't accept something or why she didn't need something. She kept being _Alice._

"Alice..." _Why is it always your name I hear?That I say?_

"Oz...I..."

"Alice!"

He smiled, joy filling him. He gripped her hand in both of his, enveloping the small delicate hand in his paws. Or at least, that's how they seemed to compare to him. He could see she wanted to turn around onto her back, but he wouldn't allow it. Not when stitching could easily give away.

Stitching was similar to life. The threads held the pieces of everyone's life together, bringing certain people together. Cut one string, and it falls apart. Cut one string, and it could affect the entire stitching. Affect everyone connected. But, the two pieces most affected would be where that string was stitched to. The one single line that connected two people. That connected him and Alice. It wanted to be cut, wanted to have them be free of each other, but they were there ready to repair it at every turn. No matter what.

Because he was Oz and she was Alice and the bond they shared was inseparable. Their roles may be reversing with his constant loss of control and her bringing him back, but that was why that bond was so important. Why it was so essential to his life. Most likely to her life, too. He saw her poke her head toward him, barely visible behind the streaks of hair and being squished to the pillow. He knew the look, though. It was a glare.

"You...you're a pervert." she said simply. He grinned, almost managing a chuckle. Almost.

"Only with you, Alice."

He caught her blush, though whether it was light because she wasn't all too flattered by the statement, or if it was because she didn't have enough blood in her face to support it, he didn't know. He just knew Alice was alive. That's all he cared about right now. That his sun was still alive and okay.

"H-hey!" she whined. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing she wanted to hear the first second she woke up. She would've preferred to have an explanation as to why her shirt was just a bunch of bandages, but her manservant never gave her straight forward answers, did he?

"Alice, I um, I..." he smiled and shook his head, "never mind. You're probably hungry, right?" he patted the top of her head, knowing she liked it, and stood up, still holding her hand.

"I'll be back in a second. Don't troll onto your back, alright? Not until I get back."

He zoomed out, heading straight to the kitchen. He knew Gil had kept meat around in case she woke up while he wasn't here. It took him a few moments, but he finally found it. He was surprised to find it warm. He didn't think Alice would really care. Meat was meat. He took it back to her, allowing her to slowly roll onto her side to eat. He refused to let her roll onto her back, even laying down behind her when she tried to sneak it by. He got an odd feeling that she was starting to do that on purpose so he would stay there. Smiling, he lay down behind her and stayed there.

"Oz...one day, will you show me everything? When our story is done?"

She had taken a spot on his shoulder, due to Oz's persistence on the matter. He didn't quite trust her on staying flat or on her side, so he had taken it upon himself to make sure of it. He smiled down at her.

"One day, when this twisted fairy tale is over, I'll definitely show you everything you want to see and feel." He felt her nod against his shoulder, satisfied. He knew she was nodding off again, but he hoped that this time, it was only for a short while. Oz slowly felt himself drifting off, the last two nights catching up on him.

One day, he would show her everything. He would take her all over the world, let her see everything she could. He'd take her to do anything she wanted to. He'd let her feel whatever she wanted to. One day, they would both, together, be _alive.

* * *

_

**I'm really not sure if I should consider this to be fluff, depressing, or just straight out 'wtf is wrong with my head!?' **

**I hope you all enjoyed ! Sorry for unoriginal ending. I made this at like 2 AM, so you'll forgive me, yes?  
**

**Review if you would be ever so kind, if not, thanks for reading anyways! **

**Also, this thing was exactly 4 pages long. I just thought I should share that because I was amazed. **


End file.
